


Limerence

by Qizilirmak



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Crime Scenes, Depression, Drugs, Erotomania, F/M, Forced Abortion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Isolation, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Out of Character, Psychological Thriller, Sasaeng Fan(s), Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "I live because only your love keeps me alive", Wooseok said to Jinhyuk. If only from the beginning Wooseok had realized the way he expressed his love was wrong.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Original Male Character, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Original Male Character, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Bae Joohyun | Irene, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Male Character, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.  
> * Based on song "Fan" by Epic High  
> https://epikhightrans.tumblr.com/post/35373018681/epik-high-fan-click-on-read-more-for
> 
> Originally posted on May 29th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak for Euphonious ficfest @saungweishine
> 
> Bagi pembaca usia 17 tahun ke bawah yang mau membaca ini karena ada 🔞 nya, diharap tidak melanjutkan. Itu hanya sekitar 2% dari total keseluruhan cerita. Jika masih memaksakan, efek yang didapat setelah membaca ini sudah di luar tanggung jawabku sebagai penulis.
> 
> Niatku menulis cerita ini adalah untuk menggali sisi kedewasaan para pembaca agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang ada di dalamnya. Ini memang cerita fiksi semata, tapi ada juga hal-hal berbahaya yang nyatanya dihadapi oleh orang-orang di sekitar kita.
> 
> Jika aktor antagonis dinilai sukses dari banyaknya orang yang membenci saking terbawa aktingnya, aku berharap tulisan ini setidaknya bisa mengeluarkan setetes air mata para pembaca :D  
> Mohon tinggalkan komentar, saran atau pertanyaan karena akan sangat berarti untuk perkembangan tulisanku ke depannya.
> 
> Terima kasih. Selamat membaca :)

_Fan - Epik High_   


**7 AGUSTUS 2019, PUKUL 02.00**

_Sekilas Info JBC. Penyanyi sekaligus aktor, Lee Jinhyuk, dikabarkan menghilang sejak kemarin malam, Senin 5 Agustus 2019 pukul 23.00. Dia terakhir kali terlihat saat menghadiri acara ulang tahun artis serba bisa, WOODZ, di kawasan Gangnam, Seoul. Sang manajer mengaku bahwa Lee Jinhyuk pergi tanpa dia dampingi atas permintaannya sendiri._

_Para penggemarnya mulai khawatir akan kondisi psikis Lee Jinhyuk, mengingat sang artis pernah diduga ingin melakukan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari pinggir Jembatan Jamsu di tengah-tengah syuting drama Let’s Meet In Your Memory pekan lalu. Artis 27 tahun yang kariernya meroket 3 tahun terakhir ini, belakangan memang dilanda beberapa kejadian buruk. Mulai dari kecelakaan lalu lintas beruntun yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, aksi tamparan dari seorang penggemar yang hadiahnya ditolak mentah-mentah, sampai skandal kehamilan aktris pendatang baru, Kwon Saera, yang belum dikonfirmasi kebenarannya hingga kini._

_Kediaman mewahnya di Bundang-gu, Kota Seongnam, juga masih tampak sepi…_

Jari telunjuknya yang lentik sudah menekan tombol mati, tapi kedua matanya masih menatap kosong TV layar datar 32 inci itu. Segurat senyum miring kemudian muncul sekian detik setelahnya, menghiasi wajah indahnya yang acap kali dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Kim Wooseok lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa _art deco_ monokromatik itu menuju sebuah ruangan lain di basemen rumahnya. Lorong sempit nan panjang berwarna abu-abu pun menyambutnya seusai menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Kedua langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah cermin dua arah besar berukuran 1x2 meter di tengah-tengah lorong. Dari posisi itu, Wooseok bisa melihat jelas seorang pria lain yang sedang tertidur pulas di antara tumpukan boneka-boneka empuk, di kamar berwarna biru muda berdinding kedap suara. Kali ini senyum tipis penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

“Aku masih tidak percaya akhirnya kau di sini, Lee Jinhyuk.”

**6 AGUSTUS 2019, PUKUL 00.00**

Dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker dan topi serta jaket kulit dan celana denim serba hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya, Lee Jinhyuk melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar dari taksi. Setelah satu jam berkendara dari Gangnam, Jinhyuk akhirnya tiba di Waduk Daewang (대왕저수지). Waduk ini masih tergolong asri dan belum tersentuh oleh pembangunan, padahal ukurannya cukup luas dan dekat dengan salah satu ruas jalan tol yang membelah Kota Seongnam.

Jinhyuk sempat mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena tiga butir obat tidur yang dia konsumsi dalam perjalanan ke sini mulai bereaksi. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengikuti, Jinhyuk melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati jalan setapak yang mengantarkannya pada tepi waduk yang cukup landai.

Sesampainya di sana, Jinhyuk bergeming sembari menghirup udara malam yang sejuk dan memandangi riak-riak kecil yang sesekali muncul di permukaan air waduk. Senyuman miris Jinhyuk muncul sekilas seolah menunjukkan tanda pamitnya pada rembulan yang bersinar penuh di langit kota malam itu.

Setelah menanggalkan jaket, topi, dan masker hingga hanya menyisakan kaus putih lengan pendek, celana denim dan sepatu ketsnya, Jinhyuk perlahan melangkah menuju ke dasar waduk. Dia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya agar percobaannya kali ini berhasil. Sesekali Jinhyuk menutup matanya saat dinginnya air waduk mulai menyentuh kulitnya dari mata kaki. Tak lama setelah air sudah menyapu kedua bahunya, Jinhyuk langsung menghilang dari permukaan. Rupanya pijakan kaki Jinhyuk sudah melewati ujung dasar waduk yang dangkal dan kini tubuhnya melayang di tengah air waduk. Kedua mata Jinhyuk tertutup pasrah dan bulir-bulir gelembung satu per satu keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Namun sebelum kegelapan dasar waduk menelan habis seluruh tubuh Jinhyuk, sebuah tangan berhasil meraih lengan kanannya dan sebuah lengan lain melingkar di depan dadanya. Tubuhnya kemudian ditarik kembali ke permukaan dan digiring ke tepian. Di pinggir waduk, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menunggu dengan raut cemas. Dia bergegas menuju tepi air begitu sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul bersama Jinhyuk dan membantu menariknya ke tanah yang lebih kering. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria bertubuh mungil itu untuk melepas tubuh Jinhyuk yang jauh lebih besar dan berat karena dia sendiri kelelahan dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

“Tuan Wooseok, Anda baik-baik saja?”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat beri dia bantuan pernapasan!”

Seketika pria yang lebih tua itu menuruti perintah tuan mudanya untuk menolong Jinhyuk yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di depan mereka. Meski beberapa helai uban terlihat di antara surai hitamnya, pria itu tampak masih cekatan dan cukup bertenaga saat harus menekan-nekan dada Jinhyuk. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Jinhyuk akhirnya memuntahkan seluruh air yang tertelan tapi kesadarannya masih belum pulih.

Setelah dirasa sudah mampu untuk bangkit kembali, Wooseok beserta asisten pribadinya itu menuntun Jinhyuk ke mobil Chevrolet New Malibu hitam mereka yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana dan membawanya pergi.

****

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai sebuah ruangan serupa kamar tidur bernuansa serba biru muda setelah dengan susah-payah mengeluarkan Jinhyuk dari mobil hingga menuruni tangga basemen. Namun Jinhyuk tak serta-merta mereka baringkan di atas kasur, melainkan di dalam _corner bathtub_ besar di kamar mandi ruangan itu karena masih basah kuyup.

“Pak Suho…”

“Ya, Tuan?”

“Mandikan dia. Semua pakaian dan kelengkapannya ada di lemari. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera beri tahu. Aku juga ingin mandi dulu.”

“Baik, Tuan.”

****

Derasnya kucuran air hangat menerpa sekujur tubuh telanjang Wooseok yang kedinginan di bawahnya, tak melewatkan barang sebidang kulit pun. Kepala yang tertutupi surai coklat tua basahnya itu perlahan dia condongkan ke depan hingga menempel di dinding. Satu per satu helaiannya yang rontok terbawa air hingga tersangkut di lubang saluran pembuangan. Wooseok mulai menangis terisak-isak. Dari yang awalnya teredam suara pancuran air saking lirihnya, sampai akhirnya meledak-ledak membungkam balik musik alami kamar mandi itu. Namun, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Wooseok setelahnya untuk mengubah tangisan menyayat hati itu menjadi tangisan penuh tawa dan kepuasan.

Tangan kanan halusnya lanjut menyeka cermin yang berembun di dekatnya begitu ritual mandinya selesai. Cermin itu menangkap fitur wajah menawannya yang berkulit putih bersih dan kontras dengan warna rambutnya, serta indahnya bentuk tulang selangka yang menjembatani kedua pundak lebarnya dengan dadanya yang bidang.

“Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Mulai sekarang pandanganmu hanya akan tertuju padaku.”

_MUNDUR TIGA TAHUN LALU, APRIL 2016, LOS ANGELES, AMERIKA SERIKAT_

Ramainya suasana Hollywood Walk of Fame di Los Angeles hari itu sama sekali tidak mengubris Wooseok yang tengah berjalan santai dan menyatu dengan pejalan kaki lain berkat rambut pirangnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan seolah tak ada yang menarik hatinya di kiri-kanan. Wooseok lahir di Korea Selatan, tapi tinggal dan besar di Los Angeles sehingga baginya, jalan legendaris itu tidak ada bedanya dengan jalan lainnya.

Akan tetapi, sekerumunan orang Asia Timur di ujung jalan berhasil berhasil menghentikan langkah Wooseok untuk sekadar mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Di lingkaran terluar tampak gadis-gadis muda yang saling memperebutkan posisi terbaik untuk mengabadikan sesuatu dengan ponsel dan kamera saku mereka. Lalu di lingkaran selanjutnya ada beberapa orang laki-laki dan perempuan dengan peralatan syuting, seperti kamera, _clapperboard, boom mic,_ dan _lighting._

Wooseok tidak bisa melihat lebih ke dalam lagi karena jarak antara orang-orang itu terlalu rapat. Mau tidak mau Wooseok terpaksa mencari pijakan yang lebih tinggi. Begitu mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik meski agak menjauh, kedua mata Wooseok berhasil menangkap sesosok pria jangkung dengan sorot mata yang tajam namun senyum secerah matahari. Dia tampak sedang syuting _variety show_ bersama dua pria muda lain yang sebenarnya tak kalah tampan, tapi netra Wooseok udah terpaku pada satu sosok itu. Terlebih saat pria itu sesekali menoleh ke arahnya sambil melempar senyum lebar yang semakin indah dengan barisan gigi rapinya. Tanpa sadar pipi seputih susu Wooseok merona bagai buah persik.

Sejak itulah Wooseok mulai mencari tahu siapa sosok yang sudah lancang menghangatkan hati dinginnya. Jika didengar dari bahasa yang mereka gunakan, sepertinya orang-orang itu berasal dari Korea Selatan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Wooseok segera mengetahui profil orang itu setelah berselancar di dunia maya. Namanya Lee Jinhyuk dan dia seorang penyanyi debutan tahun 2014 yang belakangan sedang naik daun berkat bakat aktingnya yang tak kalah mumpuni. Mulai detik itu, Wooseok memutuskan mendedikasikan dirinya hanya untuk Lee Jinhyuk seorang. Dia pun mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu Jinhyuk, menonton drama dan acara yang menampilkan Jinhyuk, serta mengoleksi foto-foto Jinhyuk di laptop dan ponselnya.

Baru kali ini selama 23 tahun hidup di dunia, Wooseok merasakan ‘kasih sayang’ dan ucapan _‘I love you’_ dari seseorang. Sejak kecil, bisa dibilang Wooseok sangat kekurangan perhatian dari orang tuanya. Ibunya yang berdarah Korea, Irene Bae, hanya mewariskan Wooseok fisiknya yang luar biasa indah. Selebihnya tidak karena sejak melahirkan Wooseok, dia menderita _post partum depression._ Dia enggan merawat Wooseok bahkan sampai menyebut Wooseok ‘anak iblis’ jika sedang parah-parahnya. Berbagai terapi sudah dijalani, tapi sayangnya sang ibu lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan melompat ke jurang di depan mata Wooseok sendiri saat mereka sedang piknik bersama untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Wooseok cukup syok dengan kejadian itu mengingat dirinya baru berusia 10 tahun.

Sementara itu sang ayah yang berdarah Barat sekaligus salah satu konglomerat di Los Angeles, hanya memanjakan Wooseok secara finansial. Ayahnya pun memilih menikah lagi tak lama setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa ibunya. Sejak itu pula, Wooseok hanya tinggal dan besar bersama mantan asisten pribadi ibunya, Suho, yang kini menjadi asisten pribadinya. Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari tuan dan pesuruhnya, meski 24 jam Suho ada di sekitarnya. Dan semakin dewasa, Wooseok semakin butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sehingga sesekali Suho menjauh jika diminta.

Ketika sang ayah sama sekali tidak menghalangi keinginannya untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan dengan membawa serta Suho, Wooseok semakin bersemangat untuk ‘berburu’ Jinhyuk dan rasa ingin selalu berada di dekat Jinhyuk semakin besar. Rambutnya yang pirang dia cat menjadi coklat tua agar tidak mencolok saat harus mengekori Jinhyuk di setiap aktivitasnya sebagai artis bersama dengan penggemar lain. Tak jarang Wooseok harus menyamar sebagai perempuan karena tidak ada _fanboy_ lain yang terlalu dekat dan intens seperti dirinya. Beruntung wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran pria dan tingginya postur tubuh para _fangirl_ yang setara dengannya sangat membantu agenda kamuflasenya.

Bahkan saat Wooseok tahu dengan pasti lokasi kediaman Jinhyuk di Bundang, dia membeli sebuah rumah di dekatnya dan segera pindah ke sana agar bisa mengawasi aktivitas pribadi Jinhyuk. Di basemen rumah itu, Wooseok menyiapkan sebuah ruangan yang diatur kedap suara, bernuansa biru muda seperti kesukaan Jinhyuk, dan ranjangnya dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka empuk berbentuk figur anime favorit Jinhyuk. Sebidang dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang kayu cepernya, Wooseok penuhi dengan foto-foto Jinhyuk hasil jepretannya sendiri dan beberapa fansite yang dia bayar, serta foto bukti hadiah-hadiah yang pernah dia kirimkan pada Jinhyuk atas nama samarannya, Wooshin. Intinya, ruangan itu Wooseok buat senyaman mungkin dan aman (tidak ada barang tajam dan keras) bagi Jinhyuk jika suatu saat pujaan hatinya itu datang ke rumahnya untuk ‘bermain’.

_KEMBALI KE 7 AGUSTUS 2019 PUKUL 08.00, BUNDANG, KOREA SELATAN_

“Dia sudah bangun?” tanya Wooseok sambil menghampiri Suho yang diam berdiri di depan cermin dua arah. Meski kerutan-kerutan tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya, siapa pun bisa melihat sisa-sisa kejayaan Suho. Terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang masih tegap untuk pria usia 50-an tahun.

“Sudah, tapi sarapannya masih belum disentuh. Sejak bangun tidur, dia masih di posisi itu. Mungkin masih syok.”

Setelah langkahnya terhenti di dekat Suho, Wooseok segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah cermin. Dilihatnya Jinhyuk terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk hingga menempel ke dada. Kedua tangan Jinhyuk mengepal kencang sembari matanya memindai lurus ke _Wall of Fame_ di depannya. Jinhyuk sadar dirinya belum mati sehingga tidak tahu neraka seperti apa. Namun baginya, kini tak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada terbangun di sebuah ruangan seperti ini setelah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Kedua kakinya bahkan diborgol dengan rantai antarkaki yang panjangnya hanya selebar bahu.

“Kau boleh pergi.”

“Baik, Tuan.”

Wooseok menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat ke cermin segera setelah meminta Suho untuk pergi.

“Selamat pagi, Lee Jinhyuk,” sapa Wooseok dengan senyum penuh kerinduan.

Namun, senyum itu langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget begitu yang disapa seketika menengok ke arahnya seolah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dengan tatapan tajam, Jinhyuk mengarahkan tubuhnya ke cermin dan menurunkan kedua kakinya alih-alih menoleh kembali ke ‘dinding pemujaannya’. Kemudian, Jinhyuk bangkit dan coba melangkah perlahan mendekati cermin.

Di sisi lain cermin, Wooseok justru perlahan mundur dengan raut wajah takut seakan ada daya tolak magnet yang kuat dari Jinhyuk. Wooseok berhenti ketika Jinhyuk sudah berdiam diri di depan cermin. Senyum Wooseok kembali mengembang karena bisa melihat idolanya dengan begitu jelas dan dekat. Padahal dari sisi Jinhyuk, yang bisa dia lihat di cermin hanyalah pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan dengan air muka yang sudah muak dan lelah dengan kehidupan ini.

Tanpa sadar air mata satu per satu mulai keluar dan membasahi pipi kiri Jinhyuk. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Jinhyuk menyandarkan dahinya dan menempelkan kedua telapaknya ke cermin. Sementara itu, Wooseok yang tadi tampak gembira kini menekuk wajahnya dengan mata rusa yang berkaca-kaca. Keberaniannya untuk mendekati cermin kembali muncul. Lalu Wooseok mengisi kedua telapak tangan Jinhyuk yang menempel dengan telapak-telapak tangannya. Dahinya pun dia tempelkan juga tepat di dahi Jinhyuk. Kedua mata Wooseok menatap sejenak dengan prihatin raut wajah Jinhyuk yang penuh kesedihan di seberang cermin sana, sebelum akhirnya dia menempelkan bibir ranumnya sejajar dengan bibir Jinhyuk selama beberapa detik.

“Aku berjanji akan membersihkan namamu, Lee Jinhyuk.”

_MUNDUR SEPEKAN LALU, 1 AGUSTUS 2019 PUKUL 20.00, KAFE ‘B’, GANGNAM, SEOUL_

“ _Vietnamese coffee_ satu dan _strawberry cheesecake_ satu. Pakai es batu, ya? Kau mau apa?” tanya seorang teman wanita pada Kwon Saera yang duduk di seberangnya.

“ _Ice Americano_ dan _matcha lava cake_.”

“Baik, sudah saya catat. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya,” ujar si pelayan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan dua wanita itu.

“Kau sudah dengar soal Jinhyuk tadi siang?”

“Kalau dia mau loncat dari Jembatan Jamsu?” Saera berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Dia hanya ingin menggertak.”

“Kau tidak takut kalau dia sungguh-sungguh?”

“Kuakui Jinhyuk cukup berani bermain-main dengan nyawanya, tapi aku tidak takut. Setidaknya pamorku ikut naik meski batal mendapatkan hartanya.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?”

Saera menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Kalau bayi ini gagal, aku akan menggugurkannya.”

“Kau gila?!” Wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat begitu sadar suaranya cukup kencang sampai Saera harus melotot padanya. “Maaf, tapi itu benihnya Jinhyuk, ‘kan?”

“Bukan.”

Kali ini jawaban Saera membuat temannya membuka rahang lebar-lebar tidak percaya.

“Kami tidak pernah berhubungan seks. Waktu itu aku menjebak dia dengan membuatnya mabuk berat, tapi setelah itu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa dokumentasi untuk dijadikan bukti.”

“Bisa-bisanya dia menolak seorang Kwon Saera yang cantik paripurna?”

“Entahlah. Aktingnya memang jago saat harus berhadapan dengan lawan jenis. Tapi menurutku, Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak ada rasa dengan perempuan.”

“Maksudmu, dia penyuka sesama jenis? _Oh my God._ ”

Kali ini Saera hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menjawab rasa penasaran temannya itu.

Tanpa Saera dan temannya sadari, Wooseok sejak tadi juga sudah ada di kafe itu. Wooseok duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka dengan mengenakan jumper hijau lumut, _jeans_ , dan topi hitam. Dia pun sudah mendapatkan apa yang perlu direkam, termasuk sebuah informasi tambahan yang semakin membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Wooseok kini semakin yakin untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dan seporsi _blueberry pancake_ , Wooseok bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kasir yang bersebelahan dengan bagian pemesanan. Kebetulan _ice Americano_ pesanan Saera sudah terpajang di sana bersama dengan _strawberry cheesecake_ milik temannya, tapi masih menunggu dua pesanan lainnya. Berhubung si kasir belum kembali ke posisinya dan belum ada pelayan yang mengambil pesanan itu, Wooseok segera mengeluarkan sebuah lintingan kertas yang berisi serbuk peluruh kandungan dan menuangkannya ke _ice Americano_ milik Saera.

Semua itu Wooseok lakukan tentunya sudah dengan perhitungan matang soal posisi kamera pengawas dan detik-detik sebelum si penyedia makanan yang sibuk menyiapkan _Vietnamese coffee_ membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Wooseok. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksinya, Wooseok pun segera meninggalkan kafe itu dengan ekspresi kemenangan.

**8 AGUSTUS 2019 PUKUL 12.00, KEDIAMAN WOOSEOK, BUNDANG**

Wooseok bergeming di depan pintu kamar biru Jinhyuk sambil memegangi nampan yang berisi semangkuk _samgyetang_ buatannya sendiri. Sesekali Wooseok menelan ludah untuk mengatasi gugup dan menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah berdebar tak karuan sejak keluar dari dapur. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertatap muka langsung dengan Jinhyuk tanpa ada penghalang dan orang lain di sekelilingnya. Hanya mereka berdua.

Pintu geser otomatis itu akhirnya terbuka setelah Wooseok mengucapkan sandinya. Tatapan tajam nan dingin Jinhyuk dari balik bahunya itu sejenak membekukan Wooseok di posisi yang sama. Namun setelah mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, Wooseok pun melangkah maju dan menaruh makan siang itu dengan hati-hati di meja sebelah kanan ranjang Jinhyuk.

Pandangan Jinhyuk masih tidak lepas dari pergerakan Wooseok sejak di pintu tadi, dan begitu Wooseok melintas di depannya untuk kembali keluar, masing-masing tangan Jinhyuk segera mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Wooseok dan mengoncang-goncangkannya dengan kencang. Wooseok hanya diam tak berdaya dibuatnya.

“Mana gadis itu? Apa dia masih belum puas menamparku keras-keras di depan umum? Hah?!”

Rupanya Jinhyuk mengira ini semua ulah _sasaeng_ bocah yang tempo hari menamparnya itu.

“Dia tidak ada,” jawab Wooseok lirih.

“Bohong! Mana dia?”

“Lepas!”

Akhirnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada, Wooseok berhasil mendiamkan Jinhyuk dan melepaskan diri. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Wooseok menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus kedua bahunya yang kesakitan akibat kuatnya cengkeraman Jinhyuk.

“Ini rumahku. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini aku dedikasikan untukmu. Aku juga yang menyelamatkan nyawamu sewaktu tenggelam di waduk kemarin.”

Wooseok sebenarnya memasang ekspresi bersahabat dan nada suara yang lembut, tapi entah kenapa Jinhyuk malah merasa semakin muak.

“Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau tidak tahu kalau kemarin aku mencoba bunuh diri?!” bentak Jinhyuk.

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu?!”

“Kalau kau mati, aku bagaimana? Tolong jangan pergi lagi dariku.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan membuang mukanya ke kanan. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja penggemar prianya ini ucapkan. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar lagi membasahi pipi kirinya.

“Jangan menangis…”

Jinhyuk lekas menangkis tangan kanan Wooseok yang hendak menyeka air matanya. Wooseok tersentak, namun dia tidak menyerah dan malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Beberapa tombol sempat dia tekan sebelum ponsel itu akhirnya dia tunjukkan pada Jinhyuk.

“Ini, bacalah. Aku yakin kau tak akan sedih lagi,” ujarnya dengan senyum polos.

> **Kwon Saera Gelar Konferensi Pers Dadakan, Akhiri Skandalnya Dengan Lee Jinhyuk**  
>  Kamis, 8 Agustus 2019, aktris pendatang baru, Kwon Saera, yang belakangan terlibat skandal dengan penyanyi sekaligus aktor, Lee Jinhyuk, tiba-tiba mengadakan konferensi pers dadakan di Auditorium Hotel S terkait masalah tersebut pagi ini pukul 09.00. Dalam pernyataannya, Saera mengakui bahwa dirinya memang hamil saat itu, tapi bukan hasil dari hubungannya dengan Lee Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk spontan mendengus saat membaca artikel berita itu.

“Akhirnya dia menyerah. Aku sudah mengetahui ini. Dari awal memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami.”

Wooseok tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk. Dia menganggap itu sebagai pujian dari Jinhyuk atas upayanya.

> Kini, setelah Kwon Saera keguguran…

Sentuhan ibu jari kanan dan gerakan kedua mata Jinhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti saat menangkap potongan kalimat tersebut.

“Saera keguguran?”

“Ya, aku yang memberikannya obat peluruh kandungan,” ujar Wooseok tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Apa?” Seketika Jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke Wooseok. “Kau gila.”

“Cinta memang gila dan tak ada logika, Jinhyuk. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Saera sendiri yang membersihkan namamu dari perbuatan kotornya. Lagi pula, Saera juga bilang kalau bayi itu gagal membuatmu bertekuk lutut, dia tak akan segan-segan menggugurkannya.”

Jinhyuk terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan dunianya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila, termasuk Wooseok.

“Aku punya rekamannya. Kau bisa mendengarnya sendiri.”

Wooseok mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Jinhyuk, lalu memutarkan rekaman yang dimaksud. Tentunya versi yang sudah dipotong bagian percakapan Saera soal dugaan orientasi seksual Jinhyuk. Biarlah Wooseok yang menyimpan rekaman aslinya sendiri.

Jinhyuk terduduk lemas di ranjangnya setelah mendengarkan rekaman itu. Air matanya kembali menetes seraya kedua tangannya menopang kepala yang sudah pusing dengan semua hal itu. Karena tak tahan melihat pria pujaannya menangis, Wooseok melangkah mendekati Jinhyuk. Kepala Jinhyuk kemudian Wooseok raih dan didekatkan ke ulu hatinya sendiri.

“Aku berhasil menutup mulut Saera dengan rekaman itu, jangan khawatir,” hibur Wooseok sambil mengelus pelan surai coklat Jinhyuk dengan jemarinya.

Jinhyuk hanya bisa menangis semakin keras. Andai malam itu dia berhasil menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri, Jinhyuk tak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan semua kegilaan ini dan bertemu _sasaeng_ akut seperti Wooseok.

“Aku tahu kau sudah lelah dan muak dengan kejamnya dunia hiburan. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu untuk hidup tenang bersamaku di Swiss dan melakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan dengan baik. Kau cukup ikut denganku. Bagaimana?”

Tangisan Jinhyuk berhenti, tapi dia juga tak kunjung menjawab ajakan Wooseok.

“Jinhyuk?”

“Beri aku waktu.”

“Baiklah,” balas Wooseok tanpa mencurigai apa pun yang ada di kepala Jinhyuk. Wooseok kembali mengelus-elus rambut Jinhyuk, berharap momen ini akan bisa terulang lagi di masa depan jika Jinhyuk menerima tawarannya.

**9 AGUSTUS 2019, PUKUL 15.00**

“Aku sudah memutuskannya.”

Ucapan Jinhyuk barusan akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Jinhyuk kini duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap Wooseok yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding di pinggir cermin dua arah besar itu. Raut wajah Wooseok masih datar, berusaha tidak terlalu berekspektasi tinggi sebelum yang dia nanti mengatakannya sendiri. Jinhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai ke wajah Wooseok.

“Tapi sebelum kulanjutkan, ada satu hal penting yang ingin kupastikan.”

“Silakan,” lugas Wooseok.

“Kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan spontan itu sejenak membuat Wooseok terdiam, lalu menghela napasnya.

“Tentu saja. Kau bahkan melihat sendiri apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untukmu. Seisi dunia pun akan kuberikan jika kau mau.”

“Apa pun?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi saat bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Wooseok.

Wooseok mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan sayu Jinhyuk. Dengan refleks, dia menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari dinding begitu Jinhyuk sudah berdiri di hadapannya kurang dari setengah meter.

“Termasuk jika aku ingin mati dengan bermartabat?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Jika kau sungguh mencintaiku…” Jinhyuk sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sembari memperhatikan reaksi Wooseok. “…tolong beri aku suntikan yang mematikan. Kau akan jadi satu-satunya yang bisa mengantarku beristirahat.”

Dan sesuai dugaan Jinhyuk, raut wajah Wooseok berubah menjadi kesal setengah menahan amarah. Namun air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi pipi kiri Wooseok setelah itu, rupanya sama sekali tidak Jinhyuk antisipasi. Termasuk dengan dekapan erat yang Wooseok lancarkan berikutnya. Jinhyuk bahkan bisa merasakan tangisan Wooseok mulai membasahi bajunya. Ternyata besarnya ‘rasa cinta penuh obsesi’ Wooseok pada dirinya tak bisa Jinhyuk sepelekan.

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat ingin menjauh dariku? Apa semua yang kulakukan ini masih tidak cukup? Kurang apa lagi ajakan hidup bersama yang kuajukan kemarin?”

Jinhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya begitu mendengar serentetan pertanyaan posesif Wooseok. Dia merasa sudah buntu.

“Kalau aku mau membantumu, apa kau bisa membuktikan cintamu dulu padaku?”

Jinhyuk kembali membuka matanya saat pertanyaan celah itu keluar dari mulut Wooseok. Pikiran Jinhyuk langsung memproses apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai transaksi. Sayangnya hanya ada satu cara mudah dan efektif yang terlintas di benak Jinhyuk saat itu juga. Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk harus mengerahkan semuanya jika sungguh-sungguh ingin terbebas dari ‘neraka dunia’ ini.

Perlahan Jinhyuk meraih kedua sisi kepala Wooseok dan menghadapkan wajah pria itu padanya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua mata Wooseok yang berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati Jinhyuk menyayangkan kenapa wajah selugu dan seindah itu mampu melakukan hal-hal sekejam iblis. Andai takdir tidak mempertemukan mereka berdua seperti ini, mungkin Jinhyuk akan benar-benar bisa mencintai Wooseok dan dicintai oleh Wooseok sebagaimana mestinya.

Maka dengan berat hati, Jinhyuk mulai memagut bibir ranum Wooseok. Satu per satu belahan bibir itu Jinhyuk isap kuat seakan tak ingin kehilangan manisnya. Lidah Wooseok pun tak luput Jinhyuk mainkan sembari mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil ke arah cermin hingga menempel di sana. Seisi ruangan seketika hanya dipenuhi oleh suara decapan dan leguhan keduanya.

Tangan kiri Jinhyuk kemudian mulai melucuti _jeans_ dan celana dalam Wooseok untuk memanjakan sesuatu yang ada di bawah sana. Tangan kanan Jinhyuk juga sibuk membuka sebagian kancing kemeja ungu Wooseok selagi mulutnya membombardir leher Wooseok yang jenjang dengan kecupan-kecupan.

Tak lama kemudian, Wooseok mencapai pelepasannya. Namun karena merasa waktunya tinggal sedikit, Jinhyuk tak membiarkan Wooseok beristirahat barang sejenak dan langsung menyiapkan Wooseok untuk tahap selanjutnya. Tubuh mungil Wooseok dia angkat dan kedua kaki mulus Wooseok Jinhyuk lingkarkan di pinggangnya sendiri. Begitu kedua tubuh mereka menyatu, Jinhyuk semakin keras melancarkan dorongannya pada Wooseok. Jinhyuk kembali menyaksikan pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan di cermin sambil tetap menyakinkan diri bahwa inilah yang terbaik untuk ‘kabur’.

Wooseok tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Jinhyuk berikan. Tangan kirinya sibuk meremas surai Jinhyuk selagi tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat baju Jinhyuk hingga lecek. Beruntung teriakan dan desahannya yang tak terhitung tertahan oleh tebalnya dinding kedap suara ruangan itu. Bagi Wooseok, sebagian impiannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jinhyuk secara fisik dan emosional akhirnya terwujud dalam momen ini. Namun sayangnya bagi Jinhyuk, ini tak lebih dari sekadar akting, penghilang penat dan cara untuk bisa lepas dari Wooseok selama-lamanya.

Tanpa Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sadari, tatapan miris seorang Suho mengawasi kegiatan mereka dari sisi lain cermin, di koridor luar kamar biru Jinhyuk. Dalam hati Suho bergumam jika memang itu membuat tuan mudanya senang dan bahagia, maka dia tidak akan menghalangi-halangi.

**11 AGUSTUS 2019, PUKUL 04.00**

“Tuan, apa kau benar-benar yakin?” tanya Suho setelah menyerahkan sebuah paket berisi dua suntikan steril, dua ampul ukuran 1 ml berisi obat penenang, dua ampul ukuran 1 ml berisi obat pelumpuh otot, dan satu vial ukuran 10ml berisi obat penghenti kinerja jantung. Paket itu Wooseok beli langsung dari dealer di situs pasar gelap.

Suho ingat akan janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menghalangi Wooseok. Namun karena tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Suho hanya bisa melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk menggoyahkan niat Wooseok dan berharap tuan mudanya itu membatalkan tindakan tergilanya.

“Tak ada jalan lain,” balas Wooseok dengan senyuman ringan seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Suho gagal. Terlebih saat Wooseok memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata bahwa dia membebaskan Suho agar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan normal di Swiss.

“Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan maaf jika aku hanya menyusahkanmu.”

Tanpa Suho sadari, pipi kirinya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri begitu mendengar perkataan Wooseok yang dia nantikan selama 26 tahun. Hanya saja, Suho tidak menyangka harus mendengarnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

“Kau jauh lebih baik daripada orang tuaku. Andai saja kau ayah kandungku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa marga Korea-ku Kim, padahal marga ibuku Bae.”

Wooseok melepaskan pelukan perpisahan mereka sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

“Jangan lupa hubungi polisi dengan telepon umum sesaat sebelum masuk ke _boarding lounge_.”

***

Jinhyuk sudah terbaring pasrah begitu Wooseok mulai menyuntikan kombinasi obat-obat berbahaya itu pada pembuluh darah di siku kanannya bagian dalam. Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang seutuhnya, Jinhyuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Wooseok yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan suntikan kedua.

“Aku membencimu.”

Pengakuan Jinhyuk itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan Wooseok.

“Tubuhku bisa kau miliki, tapi tidak hatiku. Aku… benci… _sasaeng_. Kau.”

Dalam hitungan detik, Jinhyuk akhirnya menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Wooseok sudah menyiapkan dirinya akan kejadian ini, tapi tidak dengan ucapan Jinhyuk barusan. Wooseok memang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terakhir kali Jinhyuk lihat, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jinhyuk membencinya. Bahwa Jinhyuk memanfaatkan cintanya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin darinya. Dan bahwa cinta Jinhyuk kepadanya hanya delusi Wooseok semata.

Wooseok menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jinhyuk. Wooseok berharap pujaannya itu hidup kembali, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, berharap bisa memutar balik waktu dan memulainya dengan awal yang lebih baik.

“Aku menjalani hidup ini karena hanya cintamu yang membuatku tetap hidup, Jinhyuk,” lirih Wooseok. “Aku harus bagaimana jika kau sudah tidak ada?”

Setelah menghabiskan sekian detik dengan terisak-isak, mata Wooseok kemudian tertuju pada suntikan kedua yang sudah dia siapkan. Jemari tangan kirinya Wooseok tautkan erat-erat pada jemari tangan kanan Jinhyuk selagi tangan kanannya mulai menyuntikkan obat-obatan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

“Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dan saling mencintai di kehidupan berikutnya.”

Seketika Wooseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping jasad Jinhyuk begitu pandangannya mulai gelap. Air mata Wooseok yang terakhir pun keluar untuk menutup lembaran perjalanan hidupnya selama ini.

_Berita Sela JBC. Setelah menghilang selama enam hari, penyanyi sekaligus aktor, Lee Jinhyuk, akhirnya ditemukan dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa. Jasadnya terbaring bersama dengan jasad pria lain yang diketahui bernama Ethan Douglas Kim Wooseok, warga negara Amerika Serikat, di ruangan basemen kediaman mendiang Kim. Lokasinya hanya berjarak satu blok dari kediaman pribadi Lee Jinhyuk di Bundang-gu, Kota Seongnam. Di sekitar kedua jasad ditemukan pula dua buah suntikan, beberapa ampul obat dan sepucuk surat wasiat. Sementara ini, mendiang Lee dan Kim diduga tewas bunuh diri. Demikian Berita Sela JBC._

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN, ZURICH, SWISS**

Sambil duduk di atas sebuah perahu motor yang dia sewa, perlahan Suho menaburkan abu dari dua guci yang berbeda pada permukaan air Danau Zurich yang tenang. Guci warna putih berisi abu jenazah Irene, sedangkan guci warna biru berisi abu jenazah Wooseok. Dalam keheningannya, Suho teringat akan perjanjiannya dulu dengan Mr. Richard Allen Douglas, ayah tiri Wooseok.

_”Kim Joonmyun, kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Irene? Bayi itu bahkan mewarisi fisik kalian berdua.”_

_”Maafkan aku, Tuan. Anak itu tidak bersalah. Kumohon jangan abaikan dia.”_

_Segelas penuh gin yang sejak tadi Mr. Douglas pegang, perlahan dia tuangkan di atas kepala Joonmyun hingga membasahi pakaian asisten pribadi istrinya itu. Tanpa perlu berteriak kencang, Joonmyun tahu seberapa murka tuan besarnya itu. Dia pun hanya menunduk pasrah, berharap Mr. Douglas tak menyulutkan rokok untuk membakar dirinya saat itu juga._

_”Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan membiayai kehidupannya. Selebihnya kau yang harus mengurus anak itu.”_

_”Terima kasih, Tuan. Terima kasih banyak,” ujar Joonmyun dengan penuh syukur._

_“Satu hal lagi.”_

_Tidak. Rupanya Joonmyun terlalu cepat untuk bisa merasa lega._

_”Anak itu tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau kau ayahnya. Kau juga harus mengubah namamu, apa pun itu.”_

_”Baik, Tuan. Sekali lagi terima kasih.”_

Sejak itulah, Joonmyun mengganti namanya menjadi Suho (수호) yang berarti pelindung. Dia berharap bisa menjadi sebaik-baiknya pelindung bagi Wooseok, meski terbatas oleh status mereka berdua sebagai majikan dan asisten pribadi. Terlebih saat Irene sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengurus Wooseok karena kondisinya yang kurang memungkinkan hingga berakhir dengan merenggut nyawanya sendiri dan berdampak pada psikis Wooseok.

“Maafkan Ayah, Wooseok. Maafkan aku, Irene,” ucap Suho di sela-sela tangisan dan belaian tangannya pada kedua guci abu itu. “Aku telah gagal melindungi kalian berdua. Karena itulah aku akan menebus kesalahanku pada kalian dengan melanjutkan sisa hidupku sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih kalian sudah hadir di hidupku dan memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagiku.”

**FIN**


End file.
